Stay Close, Don't Go
by kuroshironimu
Summary: AmeBela, song by Secondhand Serenade - Stay Close, Don't Go. First songfic, mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia rightly belonged to Hidekaz Himaruya

Song by Secondhand Serenade - Stay Close, Don't Go

* * *

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me_

_Is it half-empty?_

_Have I been ruined all you've given to me?_

Alfred sat in the veranda in his big house. It seemed so silent, so quiet... he seemed like something was amiss...

He turned around, hoping to see somebody but there was no one but him. Sighed, he laid his back on the chair, staring at the blue sky filled with clouds. Yes, his house has been so quiet indeed. Nothing but a distand chirps of birds on the trees, and the breeze that swept Alfred's face gracefully. Peaceful, yet lonely.

Alfred raised from his chair and walked slowly toward his bedroom. There, he saw a small potrait near his bed, he and a girl with long, silvery hair with a ribbon on her head.

Alfred knew what the missing thing is.

_I know I've been selfish, I know I've been foolish_

_But look through that and you will see that I'll do better_

_I know baby I can do better_

If truth be told, Alfred didn't see Natalia anytime now. She like, disappeared from his world after he returned her to her brother, Ivan. Alfred couldn't contact her--maybe because she's busy. But busy for days even when weekend?

Alfred knew too well when Natalia first came into his home, wounded and in a poor state. Natalia always refused when Alfred asked whether she needed help or not, and she always glared at him like he was a sinner or what. Alfred preferred Toris, sure, but he just can't get too far from that psychothic girl. There's something inside her that made him attracted like a strong magnet.

Alfred sat on his bed and picked up that potrait. That was the first time Alfred saw Natalia smiled, so purely like an innocent girl. She looked more beautiful than her daily appearance. And Alfred could watched that beautiful smile over and over again.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own_

_Don't leave me tonight, this hear of stone will sink till it dies_

_If you leave me tonight_

Alfred put the potrait back to its place and wanders around his large house. He didn't know why, but the memories of Natalia lived here with him always replayed in his mind. He remembered well when he walked with Natalia in this very corridor, introducing some house corners to her so she'd adapted faster. He remembered her cold face when they met each other, but that doesn't mean Alfred acted as coldly to her as she did to him.

No, Alfred would always gave her a sweet smile.

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping_

_I listen to your breathing_

_Amazed how I somehow managed to_

_Sweep you off your feet girl_

_Your perfect little feet, girl_

_I took for granted what you do_

_But I'll do better_

_I know, baby I can do better_

In the nights, Natalia would sat on the veranda, staring at the night sky. Alfred would sat beside her no matter how hard Natalia tried to kick his ass off. In the end, she just hit him quiet hard on his shoulder and kept staring at the night sky, mumbled something about her cold, dark past.

And then she would fell asleep on Alfred's shoulder, and Alfred would rounded his bomber jacket around her body and hugged her tight, guarding her from the coldness outside. Sometimes Natalia would mumbled something. Her face was so cute when she asleep, Alfred didn't understand why Ivan would be so terrified of Natalia.

Then Natalia would woke up, furious blushes on her face and hit Alfred as hard as she can, while Alfred just laughed to see the girl's reaction. Then the day would roll over like usual.

Alfred always thought that was brother-sister relationship.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own_

_If you leave me tonight, this heart of stone will sink till it dies_

_If you leave me tonight_

It's all past, yet Alfred would be found sat on the veranda like Natalia always did, staring blankly at thin air.

Alfred just realized how long Natalia has left his house. He didn't know what things he did at the time. It's seems so empty and blank.

_Don't you know, my heart is pumping_

_Oh, it's putting up a fight_

_And I've got this feeling that everything's alright_

_Don't you see?_

_I'm not the only one for you but you're the only one for me_

Alfred remembered when Natalia left him. Her face was as cold as she always been, but she could saw glint of sadness in her emotionless eyes. She always said how happy she was to came back to her beloved brother, how she would be together with her brother...

Alfred didn't want to hear it all. He just wanted to grab Natalia and forced her to stay here with him. But he just can't.

Then his thought was broke off with the doorbell rang so loud.

"Coming!" shouted Alfred. He dashed toward the front door and opened it wide.

"Hi..."

Alfred didn't say anything, his eyes wide in shock.

_If I wake up tonight, I'll wake up alone... (stay)_

"Stop looking at me like that..."

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone_

"Natalia...?" Alfred stuttered.

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own_

She smiled. "Yes."

_Don't leave me tonight,_

Alfred walked slowly toward her, his arms reached Natalia, and he wrapped them around her.

_This heart of stone will sink till it dies_

He didn't care if she would hit him like usual, but she didn't.

_If you leave me tonight_

Instead, she also wrapped her arms around Alfred and buried her face on Alfred's chest.

_Don't leave me tonight._

"I miss you..."

* * *

Sorry for the lame story, I can't write romance at all... and this is my first ever songfic... well, sorry...? ;_; by the way, I'm sorry if I make Natalia too OOC, and so did Alfred. Oh well, I just can't stop writing this, so... there you go.

Yeah, lately I'm hooked with this pairing. But I also like BelaRuss, but I prefer AmeBela. I don't mind any pairing, though.

Reviews, please?


End file.
